Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?/Archiv 16.8.09
__FORCETOC__ http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/newusers wieso erstellts du ein neues Konto? '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:27, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es kann sein, dass ich für immer gesperrt werde. Wie gelang ich zum alten Fanwiki?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:28, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) mit livininaworld nicht, mit dem bist du nur im WNFF, nimm den alten. Eine Frage: Bist du Juri oder Unikos? Eine Info: Du kennst mich, ich bin Tehra '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das alte ist inaktiv. Ich werde Nath fragen, was passiert; vermutlich eine Löschung. Kannst aber noch deine alten Artikel und Bilder hierher kopieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:33, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) wir haben alle eins vergessen: Willkommen im ToWFF! '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:44, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Anscheinen respektiere ich wohl jetzt Tehra's Musik, ist zwar net mein Ding aber hmmm. Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:46, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen im ToWFF! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bin Tehra, ist übrigends nicht so schlimm, ist ja nur musik '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:47, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wird noch gleich eine Charakter-Box gemacht, Skorpi?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:53, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach, bist du Unikos vom Lego-Club? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 13:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verwende Vorlage:Profil '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:54, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei Sätze und ne Infobox reichen nicht. schreib einen kleinen Text über den charakter von dem Toa oder Matoraner oder etc.... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:06, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Viro von Bionicle warriors bin ich, oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:12, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, genau!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) lad´mal ein Bild hoch, aber bitte eines von einem Bionicle! Für meine Seite! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:15, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geht leider net, weil Toa Viro kommt sehr viel später...Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:41, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub bitte hör auf Seiten, die nur eine Infobox und einen Satz haben zu erstellen, sonst werden die nach drei Tagen wieder gelöscht. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:00, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist, dass ich erst was über die schreiben kann, wenn die erste Folge raus ist.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:01, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) dann erstelle die Artikel bitte erst hinterher oder setzte Spoiler. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie funktionieren Spoiler?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich kopier mal die Vorlage. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:14, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hier: Vorlage:Spoiler. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:19, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) AdM/BdM stimmst du auch ab? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:32, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stub Auf deinen Seiten von Legends of the arena steht immernoch zu wenig text, zwei Sätze reichen nicht... '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 19:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bearbeite auch gerade meine Artikel. Schau doch bitte mal auf meiner Seite vorbei. Da ist ne Umfrage. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:03, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wärs, wenn du meine Storys liest und mit der Vorlage:Storybewertung bewertest? Du findest meine Storys hier. Ich bedanke mich im voraus. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:16, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dein Name Ich will zwar nicht der besserwisser spielen, Aber dein name "Are I Know You?" heiß auf deutsch "Sind Ich Kenne dich?". Es wäre deshalb logischer, wenn du dich "Do I Know You?" nennnen würdest, was dann wohl eher das heißen würde was du willst. Du meinst doch bestimmt "Kenne ich dich?", oder? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Hy']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 09:10, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich dachte, Watkins sagte das, aber er sagte "Had To Now You" und dat hab ech net gewuscht.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ein-Satz-Artikel Bitte verfasse keine Ein-Satz-Artikel mehr, die Spoiler-Vorlage ist dazu da, dass du viele Informationen versteckt im Artikel haben kannst, aber wenn du so weiter machst werden alle Artikel wieder gelöscht. Also erstell sie erst wenn du wirklich was reinschreiben kannst. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:34, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) We fel Sätze solln dat sen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) schreib richtig und es sollte ein kleiner Text sein, orientier dich mal an den Profilen von mir, jadek und Bima '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:48, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dat it fel zu fel!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:50, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) richtig schreiben! es sollten schon mindestens so viel wie bei Viro (nur die vollen) oder Matoro sein '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte jemand nachahmen, aber das sind mehr als zehn Sätze, und ich darf nur so zwei abgeben, weil die Serie erst am 1. 6. beginnt.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:55, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich versteh nicht wie du das meinst, schreib einfach wie bei deinen Bionicle warriors artikeln einen Text darüber wie sie sind '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 12:57, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sollte man mindestens 5 Sätze schreiben?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:09, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ja, ungefähr. Vier längere würden auch ausreichen. Also 4-5 Sätze und eine Infobox, dann sinds keine Stubs '--Norik' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 13:11, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du machst dich. Übrigens: Wenn du ne farbige Unterschrift haben willst, dann kontaktier mich [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 09:43, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Magst du Star-Wars-Musik? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 10:00, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich wollte einen Gag machen, aber lass die Musik dort.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:08, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das sind doch jetzt keine Stubs mehr, oder?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:24, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso nicht Community? Wieso steh ich noch nicht in der Community?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:32, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Für die Veröffentlichung von Bionicle Warriors Von allen Hauptpersonen hab ich nun einen Schauspieler, außer von Frisa. Könnt ihr eure Denkseiten eurer Gehirne aktivieren und sagen, wer Frisa spielen soll?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:18, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wünschte, irgend jemand beantwortet die Frage.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann wenigstens einer von euch ein Beispiel geben, wer der Schauspieler von Frisa sein kann?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sagt wenigstens einer zu diesem Thema was? Und ich brauche eine Vrolage für Benutzer.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:52, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) LIEST DAS ÜBERHAUPT JEMAND?!?!?!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:04, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi, AreIKnowYou. One Question, (Eine Frage,) How do you upload Videos from Youtube? (Wie lädst du Videos von Youtube hoch?) Gruß, [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 13:29, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich verwende das letzte Bearbeitungs-Buttom namens (Video einfügen).Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber da sind doch die Videos von Metacafe! Ich möchte wissen wie du es schaffst die Youtube videos zu laden. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] Nun ja, ich mache einen neuen Tab, geh zu youtube, such das video und kopier die Adresse auf die Spalte, wo steht 'URL:'.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:34, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC darf ich mal einen Glatorian für deine Story bauen? Ich leg´auch ne Bauanleitung bei, fallst du eine brauchst. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'''Hy]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'drax']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'on']] 14:14, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich sag es, wenn ich benötige.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 14:16, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Warriors Kann ich in Bionicle Warriors mitmachen, also als Toa Garrzo? Am liebsten würde ich dann von Thomas D gespielt werden! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:41, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dich später einbauen, aber beantworte zwei Fragen: Wer ist Thomas D.? Hast du eine Ahnung, wer Frisa spielen sollte? Ich glaube, ich sollte, dir helfen. Das sind Sachen, die nicht die Person haben darf. 1. Anonym muss unter 30 Jahre alt sein. 2. Anonym darf nicht blond sein. 3. Anonym darf keine Hautfarbe vom nahen Osten haben. Die anderen 2 Sachen sind mir entfallen.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:14, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, du meinst den einen von den fantastischen vier (Band)? Da kann es Probleme geben, denn dann wärst du älter als Juri, weil Dave Grohl am 14.1.1969 und Thomas D am 30.12.1968 geboren ist.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja den mein ich, aber warum wäre das ein Problem? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 12:58, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn Frisa weiblich ist könntest du entweder Mary Lynn Rajskub oder Jennifer Morrison nehmen. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:32, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du noch drin bist, muss ich dir noch sagen, dass die Person jünger als Skorpi sein sollte, aber älter als David Villa.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:17, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) UNO MOMENTO! Es sei denn, du bist keiner von den Toa, sondern wirst später eintreten! Zurück zum Themea. Du kennst doch bestimmt welche, die diese 5 Eigenschaften besitzen, oder? Sag das nächste Mal aber fünf Beispiele, okay?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:27, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Von mir aus kann ich auch später erst vorkommen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 15:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Inhalt Benutzerseite Eines würde mich erlichgesagt mal interesieren. Jeder Nutzer hat bis her Inhalte über seine Person und seine Geschichten auf seiner Benutzerseite stehen oder eine Verlinkung. '''Aber wieso schreibst du einen Songtext auf deine Benutzerseite?' Es ist zwar jetzt nicht schlimm, aber wirklich für gut empfinden kann ich es nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:15, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welches Lied steht da noch gleich?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:13, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) One, two, One, two, three, four... (Do Do Do Do.....) I'm sure I've seen this look before Done a thousand times and a million more How many lies did he tell this time? How many times did he cross the line? It won't help me but I have to ask Is there something real that's behind the mask? Something true we don't know about? A little faith then a much to doubt And maybe someday you will grow Maybe someday you will know Maybe someday you will end these tears and go usw...... --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:16, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Titel, ist das schwer zu verstehen?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:19, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein. Aber du solltest da etwas hinschreiben wie Bima oder ich das gemacht haben. Der Titel kann ja auch auf der Benutzerseite bleiben. Er sollte aber nicht unbeding das dominierende Element der Seite sein. Das sind nur Vorschläge meiner Seits. Mehr nicht. XD ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:30, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frisa Soll die Schauspielerin deutsch sein? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:54, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist egal, wenigstens eine.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:55, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) BIONICLE Fanfics Wir haben hier ein BIONICLE Fanfiction Wiki, und kein Fanfiction-Wiki mit Menschen. Deshalb solltest du vllt. eher Bionicles nehmen als echte Menschen für deine Charaktere zu benutzen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:01, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das Problem ist aber, das ich keine Matoraner von denen gemacht habe.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:20, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dan mach doch welche! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 13:24, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das geht leider nicht, weil 1. Ich bin noch mit Legends Of The Arena nicht fertig und 2. Besitz ich keine Tohunga-Teile. Die waren ja dort Tohunga!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:26, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nimm´doch die Bilder von anderen Leuten. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 13:31, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du damit?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:32, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) du kannst die Bilder von anderen benutzern nehmen, natürlich erst fragen, meine kannst du aber auch so nehmen. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:40, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Besitzt du 1. Einen roten Tohunga mit brauner Kakama 2. Einen blauen Tohunga mit türkiser Pakari 3. Einen schwarzen Tohunga mit orangener Huna 4. Einen braunen Tohunga mit gelber Akaku 5. Einen grünen Tohunga mit hellgrüner Hau und 6. Einen weißen Tohunga mit silberner Mahiki?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:46, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab braun, grün, rot und blau. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:48, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auch mit den Masken?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:49, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) braune Kakama hab ich, türkisene Pakari nicht, orangene Huna hab ich, gelbe akaku hab ich, hellgrüne Hau hab ich nicht, ich hab eine graue mahiki Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:52, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn die hell ist, kannst verwenden.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:53, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) frag am besten Skorpi, der hat alle Bios. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 13:55, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Noch ein Problem mit dem Moviemaker. Wie mach ich die Kämpfe, etwa im RPG-System?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 13:58, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mal sehen... :1. Habe zurzeit keine Kamera :(. :2. Roter Tohunga, braune Kakama = JA! :3. Blauer Tohunga, türkise Pakari = Es gibt eine türkise Pakari o.0? ::Optionen: Grüne Pakari :4. Schwarzer Tohunga, orangene Huna = JA! :5. Brauner Tohunga, gelbe Akaku = Es gibt eine gelbe Akaku o.0? ::Optionen: "Goldene" Akaku :6. Grüner Tohunga, hellgrüne Hau = Es gibt eine hellgrüne Hau o.0? ::Optionen: Grüne Hau :7. Weißer Tohunga, silberne Mahiki = Es gibt eine silberne Mahiki o.0? ::Optionen: Hellgraue Mahiki [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:16, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du die Fotos gemacht hast, kannst du sie in die Infoboxen einfügen, damit ich sie kopieren kann, und sowieso wird es Stellen geben, wo sie Menschen sind z. B. der Anfang!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 17:26, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich werde dir hier einfach alle Bilder posten. In einer Gallerie, nimmt kaum Platz weg. Und ich werde am besten mal das, was ich in den "Optionen" schrieb auch nehmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:57, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) In den Tarakava ist doch eine türkise Pakari, oder? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 15:46, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja...grrr...Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:49, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) DER IST SOWAS VON ERLEDIGT! Hier ist ein Video, worüber ich sowas von traurig und wütend bin! Wisst ihr etwas, was man jetzt machen kann?thumb|500px|right|Der, der den armen Bionicle umgebracht hat, sollte von der Bildfläche verschwinden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 15:44, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Solltet ihr mir nicht helfen, diese Vollidioten los zu werden?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 16:03, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das ist nur Spielzeug [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lol! wie die den abgefckelt haben *HA HA!* !!! Aber echt jetzt, das ist doch nur ein bisschen Plastik XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 17:28, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...Es ist ja schon nur plastik. Aber trotzdem ist es blöde. Armer MoC! Der wäre ich nicht gerne! Vielleicht haben sie ihn geklaut. Ich würde NIE einen von meinen Bionicle verbrennen. Aber noch eins: Der Typ kann noch schlechter MoCCCen als meine Schwester (und die is 6!). [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:41, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) dem stimm ich zu! Früher hab ich zwar auch schei...benkleister gemoct, aber noch zehnmal besser [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 17:50, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die haben ihn so schlecht gebaut, weil sie ihn loswerden wollten! Obwohl das ein Spielzeug ist, darf man es doch nicht abfackeln! Das machen nur Hooligans, Nazis und Raudis! Ich würde die gerne an der Polizei anzeigen!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:28, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du willst die anzeigen weil sie einen Bionicle abgefackelt haben?, sorry aber das klingt etwas komisch. Die hatten halt zuviel Zeit, es ist nicht unser Problem wenn sie ihr ausgegebenes Geld abfackeln. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Aber das wäre doch auch schlimm für den Erfinder der Materialien. Dann hat er umsonst geschuftet!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:39, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja und? Wir schmeißen auch Verpackungen in die Restmülltonne welche dann später verbrannt werden... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] wenn es denen spaß macht zu zerstören dann sollen sie es auch, und geschuftet kann man das nicht nennen, denn Bionicle ist ja eine Massenproduktion und deshalb macht ein kaputter auch keinen Schaden. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 18:51, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ausserdem haben die dafür bezahlt, also hat der Erfinder sein Geld bekommen und hat nicht umsonst geschuftet. Und wie willst du an die Typen rankommen? Ich finds zwar auch nicht gut, aber was will man machen? So, und jetzt muss ich mir erst mal Nachgeben: WTF!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!WER kommt auf die Idee einen Bionicle brennen zu lassen?Ich wusst nicht mal das die brennen!! WUUUPII die sind jawohl nur albern die Jungs!! (und so richtig peinlich) So, das wars von mir.[[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Otto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ottomaniac|'der']][[Benutzer:Ottomaniac|'Maniac']] 19:45, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich enthallte mich mal, denn mein Kommentar müsste ich sonst zensieren! XD ;-) Diese Jungs haben nicht mehr alle Bücher im Regal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:57, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, das geht echt nicht, auch wenn der wirklich *ganz viele Sternchen mach* gemoct ist. Aber der Typ ist auch echt krank im Hirn. Da kann ich AreIknowyou? you nur recht gebenSirka 20:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der hat sich wohl paar Tage vorher das Hirn verbrannt! XD ;-p --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 20:05, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass der Vollidiot, der sie nicht mehr alle hat, ihn der USA sich versteckt!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 10:07, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber das ist doch echt blöde: Die haben mindestens 7 bionicle, die sie nicht mehr aufbauen können. Einen normalen zu verbrennen wäre viel schlauer als einen Moc. Ich stelle bald mal ein Tribut-Video hoch. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 11:59, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber ich wär trotzdem wütend, wenn sie einen normalen verbrannt hätten.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:08, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum? Es gibt halt Leute die sind halt unint- äh etwas komisch, mich interessiert es keinen Dreck wenn irgendjemand ein Bionicle verbrennt. Kein Grund das man darüber wütend ist. Wenn sie jeden der Bionicle hat, beleidigen würden, fände ich das auch nicht ganz so gut, aber so (ich könnte nochmal das Gleiche wie in Zeile 1 schreiben). Diese Diskussion ist eh überflüssig. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Wenn man ein Bionicle kriegt und ihn nicht haben will (was ich sehr unwarscheinlich bin, weil es viele bionicle-fans gibt), kann man ihn entweder jemand verschenken oder an jemanden verkaufen (aber niemals Babys geben, die fressen Bionicle auf!)Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:25, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) naja, man kann nichts dran ändern der BIO ist kaputt und es gibt viele, die sowas machen, und daran können wir auch nichts ändern. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 12:58, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aber echt, ich meine, so schlim ist das ja auch nicht! (Wer will ins Fantasy Wiki?) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 13:44, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will jetzt keinen wiederspruch zu AreIKnowYou und Garrzo machen, aber: AreINowYou: Irgendwie ist das schon nützlich, jetzt müssens andere nicht machen. außerdem hör auf den Dödel Vollidiot zu nennen, wenn es ihm spaß macht... Garrzo: Werbe nicht überall fürs fantasy wiki, jeder hier hat die Werbeung schon gesehen! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 16:03, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Na gut... [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 18:14, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kinder dürfen sowieso nicht mit Feuer spielen XD! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 18:44, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was hat Feuer damit zu tun? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 22:33, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie ist der arme Bionicle gestorben? Durch Feuer!Cant Catch Tomorrow! 06:56, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Juri337 in YouTube Juri macht Videos in YouTube. Er macht verschiedene Arten von Videos. Ich zeig euch mal Musikvideos von ihn. Video:Juri's Music Video 1|Sein allererstes Musik-Video Video:Mata Nui's Tribut|Ein Tribut zu Mata Nui. Video:Takua's Tribut|Juri's Tribut zu Takua. Video:Takanuva's Tribut Video:Juri's Musik-Video 2|Juri's zweites Musik-Video. Video:Takuta Nuva's Tribut Video:Keetongu's Tribut Video:Tanma's Tribut Video:Bionicle Fighters 1: Nuparu vs Reidak Video:Bionicle Fighters 3: Hewkii vs Avak Video:Bionicle Fighters 4: Kongu vs Thok Video:BMSDS Video:BMSDS 2 Video:BMSDS 3 Video:BMSDS 4 Video:BMSDS 5 thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightHat einer von euch den ersten Kampf schlecht bewertet?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:30, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right ich hab da net mal nen acc [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 18:39, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das war knapp. Ich dachte schon, ihr habt die Videos geguckt, und dann schlecht bewertet, weil die doof sind. Die Vorwörter von Legends of the Arena~ sind auch von meinem Bruder darein gestellt worden.Cant Catch Tomorrow! Ich will dich nicht kränken, aber wenn ich bewerten könnte würde ich auch nicht 5 sondern 3 Sterne geben, ich finde stopmotion ist besser, aber immerhin ist es vieeel arbeit [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 18:45, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das sollte ja Stopmotion sein. Und welches Video meinst du? Und wieso bewertet ihr nicht die Charaktere von LOTA?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:48, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meine alle Bionicle fighters videos, was ist LOTA und das meine ich mit Stopmotion [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 18:53, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mensch, Legends Of The Arena mein ich mit LOTA und ich konnte das nicht so machen, weil es keine coolen Lieder gibts, die so kurz sind, dann sind meine Videos Scheibenkleister.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:47, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nie wieder Rise Against Rise Against ist die schlimmste Band aller Zeiten.Ich glaube, wegen diesem Video sollten hier keine Artikel von Rise Against sein, oder?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 18:54, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Musst du es immer gleich übertreiben?, vielleicht wollen sie ja mit dem Video auf die besch*ssene Haltung von Tieren in Käfighaltung etc. zeigen. Das wäre dann nicht die schlimmste Band. Es gibt 100 prozent noch schlimmere Bands. Ich guck mal nach den lyrics. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Hier http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_Against, das Video ist also zum Hinweis unter welchen Umständen manche Tiere gehalten werde... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Es gibt halt solche Leute aber solche Videos wollen wir hier nicht. Punks sind halt Punks.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 12:19, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ? Den Satz hab ich nicht verstanden. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Den ersten oder den zweiten?Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:24, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube er meint den Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Sätzen. Warten wir halt bis er wieder kommt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 07:36, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) bb Ich hab den zusammenhang zwischen deinen beiden Sätzen und meinem Kommentar weiter oben gemeint. [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Du wolltest in meiner Story vorkommen? Ich kann dir für Enterprise ein Cameo anbieten. Und zwar als Admiral Naughty. Der ist ein Fleetadmiral und ein ziemlich hohes Tier. Als wer du danach regulär vorkommen willst: Deswegen kannst du mich ja ansprechen, wenn ich Die Legende von Bionicle 2 starte. Danach kommt Das Nächste Jahrhundert. Da musst du dir ne neue Figur aussuchen, aber bis dahin dauert es noch sehr lange. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:19, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das nervt Es nervt langsam, ständig Videos zu opfern. Bald ist Wake Up von den Lostprophets noch dran. Hört auf solch negative Sätze über Videos zu schreiben.Cant Catch Tomorrow! 19:39, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es sollten ebend keine Videos hoch geladen werden, welche deutlich sichtbar politische Themen oder Tierquälerei egal in welcher Form endhalten. Ob die Band nun darüber singt ist ne andere Sache. Das optimalste wäre wenn das Video aus einem Bionicle Film oder Trailer geschnitten wurde, da dies aber nicht bei allen Liedern vorkommt sollten die Videos eventuell auf Basis von Spiele Trailern (keine Indexspiele oder zu brutale, XD ;-) sein. Das ist jetzt keine beschwerde von mir, nur ein guter Rat. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 07:37, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) DANKE! Danke! Ich fühl mich geehrt! Willst du als "Schicksalsheld" in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? Hier sind die namen. Ich habe noch keine Artikel zu denen gemacht. Schicksalsheldenw sind übrigens in wirklichkeit einfach nur Toa . *Captain Tenacious (Aussprache: Tenäisches) *Fear Monger *Doom Lord *Dasher *Dunker (Klingt so wie PUNKER, LOL) *Defender *Double Dude *Diamond Dude *Departed *Dread Master *Dread Servant Such dir nen helden aus, dann kommst du als derjenige in meiner Geschichte vor. Und du stirbst auch nicht. Und dich bewirft auch keiner mit Tomaten. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 06:58, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dasher hört sich interessant an. Und hast du etwa Bionicle Warriors gelesen? Dafür kann ich dir gratulieren!Eisgafna 11:59, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte mal Die Legende von Bionicle: Enterprise 1 und die Folgen, die danach kommen. Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:23, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Noriks Benutzerseite!!! Was hast du auf Noriks Benutzerseite gemacht? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 19:26, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hoppla! Ich hab da was gemacht!?!?!?! Ich wollte bloß diese Tabellen kopieren, nicht seine Seite ruinieren!Can't Catch Tomorrow! 19:28, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) du hast nichts ruiniert, nur komischer weise ist jetzt ein byte weniger... [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 19:30, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das war knapp.Can't Catch Tomorrow! 19:31, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jade reagiert so, weil es verboten ist, fremde Seiten zu bearbeiten. Wenn du nur etwas kopierst ist es besser, danach auf den Zurück - Pfeil zu klicken, anstatt auf speichern zu gehen. Dann wird es nicht aufgezeichnet. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']]''' ,der Toa der Sonne ''' 19:36, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) PS: Diese Bearbeitungskonflikte machen mich echt krank!